1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for controlling an object by detecting motions of a finger of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch input method is commonly used in various devices such as a mobile terminal, a desk-top computer, and the like, to input a signal by touching a display surface of the devices.
In other words, a user is able to input a desired control signal to control a pointer or an object displayed by the device, by directly touching the display surface of the device without using a designated input unit.
However, the touch input method performed by directly touching a 2-dimensional (2D) plane, such as the display surface, may leave marks such as fingerprints on the display surface. Furthermore, depending on touch recognition capabilities, touch using designated tools such as a glove or a touch pen may not be recognizable.